Niichan
by ShadowYashi
Summary: Hao disliked being given family ties. Yoh knew that, Hana knew that, everyone knew that, but Hao thinks Yoh does it purposely just to spite him. Post Hana's Epoch.


**Nii-chan**

_Yoh x Hao_

"Yoh."

"Oh, hey Nii-chan!"

"You know I dislike being called that brother."

Yoh just gave the Spirit King a lethargic shrug, that only he was capable of pulling off. Hao just scowled slightly in response and took a seat across from his brown haired twin, now that Yoh had grown his hair out, they two could pass off for identical twins much more easier, the only way to honestly tell the two apart was facial expressions, because Hao always had this calm and collected air about him, while Yoh was just bubbling with exuberance. The pair of Asakura's were currently seated in the living room staring at nothing, just enjoying the silence the company bought. It wasn't odd to see the two brothers just sitting in the same vicinity for hours and say hardly a word to each other, their understanding of one another was just that deep, they had a deep bond that no one but them could understand, one that not even Anna could break.

This is what Tamao had come to find when she stepped into the living room to give herself a little break from her Okami, Hot Springs hostess, duties. Hao and Yoh just sitting there, staring at one another, looked nearly similar, save for the lazy grin etched on one's face. Bowing respectfully at the two, she tucked a few stray pink locks behind her ear and smiled "hello Yoh-sama, Hao-sama. I didn't know you two would be in here, would you like me to get you anything?"

"Oh yeah, Tamao do we have any Curry Bread left?"

"Yeah, I think we do, that is if Hana or Horohoro didn't eat it all. I'll be sure to bring some out for you both." The exasperated look on her face told Yoh that the duo must have had a tendency to snack on foods she specifically told them not to touch when she wasn't looking or was busy with her Inn duties. Yoh just chuckled while Tamao shook her head lightly and glanced at Hao "Hao-sama, is there anything you'd like to request?"

"Some Green Tea would be fine Okami, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Tamao. I know it must be annoying to have to go fetch us food and attend to the other customers." Tamao shook her head, hiding a smile, typical Yoh "Its fine Yoh-sama. I'll be back shortly with your tea and Curry Bread." She then disappeared from the room with a flourish of her floral patterned Kimono.

Minutes later, Tamao came back into the room with a tray, filled with two large rolls of Curry Bread, a pot of green tea and two cups for the twins; she then softly excused herself and headed back out towards the Onsen to continue her job. Yoh stared thoughtfully at the steaming green liquid in his cup before taking a bite out of his roll of Curry Bread; a satisfied closed eyed smile appeared on his face as he chewed "Mmm, delicious." Opening his eyes slightly, he noticed that his twin had the same satisfied expression on his face, but it only lasted for a fleeting moment and Yoh was glad he had his eyes open then to be able to catch it. Familiar brown eyes stared back into his as the two brothers ate their snack in silence, enjoying the spicy taste of the curry, the fillingness of the bread and the soothing warmth the green tea bought them.

"So. . ."

Yoh had a sly look on his face once they finished the snack. He was staring at Hao thoughtfully and the elder twin was tempted to probe his thoughts just to see what he was thinking about, but decided against it because he had a feeling it was something trivial.

Turns out it was.

"Does Nii-chan have a girlfriend yet?"

Hao just frowned and sipped at his tea, totally ignoring the question and instead responded with a flat stare "You know I dislike being called that Yoh." Yoh just gave him one of his infamous Yoh like grins and also sipped at his tea. Hao knew for a fact that Yoh knew he hated such terms, especially since Hao would always remind him that he didn't like it, but because Yoh was Yoh, Hao would let it slide, plus he had a feeling that his younger twin was just doing it to spite him anyways.

"Ah, Nii-chan's no fun."

Hao just sighed and sipped his tea with a grinning Yoh doing the same.

"I really dislike being called that."

* * *

**Somehow I went from Yoh annoying Hao with the term Nii-chan, to Tamao appearing and them suddenly eating Kare Pan. (Curry Bread) Don't ask how it happened, it just did.  
Since Takei has yet to go past the first chapter of Hana's Epoch, I'm not really sure where Yoh and Anna are, I don't remember if it was mentioned in the manga either, I forget, but I assume they are at their house or at least visit it every now and then and I wasn't sure if Yoh cut his hair after the conclusion, so I just kept it like his last appearance, which was as long as Hao's. **  
**This didn't go exactly how I had wanted it, but I suppose the result in the end is all that really matters. Hope you like it.  
I don't own anything, Shaman King is property of Hiroyuki Takei.**


End file.
